


The One Who Dissapeared

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you cry out in helplessness as you watch him leave you like all the others before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Dissapeared

Howls sound behind you and you push yourself faster and faster, running from the snarling beasts and their saliva coated maws. The images of the villagers being torn apart, just like your parents haunts you and you push yourself harder, trying to escape the mutilated bodies and the stench of blood that seems to follow you were ever you go, tormenting you with your weakness.

Your feet hurt and your bruises ache as you run through the forest path, stones cutting into your bare feet and branches whipping your body leaving bloody scratches, and at the scent of blood the beasts howl, their excited snarls filling your ears as your lungs burn and scream at you to stop this torturous chase and just give in to what will happen in the end. But as something in you begins to give up, and your steps begin to slow, your mind screams at you to keep going, to run to the place that you had delivered food and water and had spied on the stranger who you had come across in the woods.

A picture forms in front of you, a male with long silver hair and a smooth face. A man who has strange claw-like markings on his face and arms, and a crescent moon on his forehead; who wears metal armor and a sword along with a bunch of white fur on his right shoulder; and as the picture forms you are filled with joy and hope, because surly this man will help you, _save_ you, but as you quicken your steps once more his form turns and begins walking away. And you cry out in helplessness as you watch him leave you like all the others before, and pound your tiny feet into the ground in hopes of catching up, and you reach out with a desperate cry, trying to pull him back, to _save you_ \- because for some odd reason you cant stand this stranger leaving you, the only one who had asked about your bruises, who had not mistreated you, who had cared if even just a little for your well being- and then you are jerked by your foot and you fall, tripping on a tree root in your haste to catch up, and a soundless cry passes your lips as snarling fills your ears, and they reach you with pointed teeth, and laughing barks. And your jerked around painfully as they drag you back and forth, fighting for who gets your flesh and blood. And tears fall from your eyes as in the distance you see him keep walking away –your only possible savior- and you let out a pain filled cry as he disappears and the teeth sink into your neck.


End file.
